The Hot Spanish Teacher
by xxHipstaPlease
Summary: Rodrick Sets His Eyes On Leah, A 17 Year Old Who Happens To Be His Hot Spanish Teacher. **Strong Language And May Be Considered M  When "Playing Safe"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rodricks New Found Intrest .

'RING' 'RING' 'RING'  
>''Rodrick! Get your lazy ass up!" , My father yelled at me.<br>''Im coming, dont get your panties in a knot!" I shot back. I Heard him grumble off. I Slowly slipped out of bed. God, how I hate Mondays. Especially since it's the first day of Summer, and I have to get up at the crack of fucking dawn just to go to a Spanish class. I Mean, ITS SUMMER! Who the hell made up Summer School? I took a quick shower and slipped on my 3Oh!3 grahic tee with black skinny jeans. I applied a small amount of eyeliner and strategically messed up my hair.  
>I went down stairs and was jealous of the whole house who was probably all up in their beds, snuggled up. I drove my self to the community center, where the class was being held.<br>If I didnt pay attention the first time, what makes these people think i'll pay attention this time? I walked into the building and imedietly went to the back of the room and took a seat in the corner. There was only a few people there and I didnt want to asociate with them. They werent people I normally would hang out with. A drugie, jock, prep, and nerd.  
>I slipped in my headphones and Blood On The Dance Floor soon filled my ears. I started doodling on my notebook in front of me. Before I knew it, 25 min had already passed. I started to get antsy. WhereTheFuck Is the teacher?<br>Just then, a chick walked in. She had long bleach blonde hair, mid-back at least. She had bright big blue eyes. She was white like a porceline doll. She was wearing skinny jeans and had on a LSU hoodie with Air Jordans. She looked about my age, 17. I was expecting her to sit down in one of the free chairs but, instead she went up to the front and told us,  
>"Buenos Dias, Clase! Me Llamo Es Leah. Yo Soy Tu Maestro. For those of you who dont know what I said, I said, 'Good Morning, Class. My Name Is Leah. I Am Your Teacher." , She said with the whitest smile.<br>Damn. I Think I Want To Bang My Teacher...

**A/N: This Story Is Going To Be Rated T But, It Might Be Border Line M (If Your Being Safe). There'll Be Alot Of Cussing. But, OhWell! And, I Take Spanish But Some Things Im Using Google Translate So, Things May Be Messed Up... -_-**


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Spanish Teacher AND Tutor

Chapter 2: Hot Spanish Teacher AND Tutor !

Leah Pov.

I Walked into the beige room that my class would be held in. As I took my place at the front of the room and introduced myself. there were only a few students in the classroom. In the first row was a drugie. He was a skater boy he was cute but I had no intrest. A prep sat right beside him and she flirted with him. There was a few more students but one caught my eye. He had a 3Oh!3 shirt on that I actually owned. To simply put it, he was hot. I had to remind myself that I was now a teacher. No funny buisness. He stared at me and smirked. Heh. Thinks that hes got the charm, ey? Lets see.

''¡Yo soy feliz de estar aquí y ser la enseñanza de ustedes! Tengo dieciocho años y yo estoy enseñando para el crédito adicional. Ahora, por favor saca un cuaderno y escribir lo que a la derecha en el tablero." I said with a smile. "Who can tell me what i just said?" A girl in the middle section shot up her hand.  
>"Yes?" I questiond.<br>"You said, and i quote, "I am happy to be here and to be teaching you guys! I am eighteen and i am teaching for extra credit. Now, please pull out a notebook and write what i right on the board."  
>"Yes. Thats exactly what i said. Great job..." I trailed off. "Heather" she said with a huge smile. I smiled back.<br>"Okay class. Write, "My name is _. I am _ years old and I like playing _. My favorite food is _. I am feeling _ today. " In spanish and fill in the blanks. Go."  
>I set them off on their first assignment. I walked around the small room checking up and seeing if anyone needed help. I came across Th egy with the 3Oh!3 shirst on. When I looked at his paper I was dumbfounded. How could someone be this stupid. So far he had written,<br>" Mi Name Es Rodrick. Me 17 Years Old y Me Gusta Playing Drums. Mi Favorita Fooda Es Tacos. Me Am Feeling Flez Today." I looked at him in disbelief.  
>"Rodrick...Your Doing This All Wrong! Half The Thing Is Still In English! Dear Lord.." I Said. He Just Stared At Me. He Finally Spoke,<br>"Maybe...If I Got A Little Extra Help..."  
>I knew where this was going and I agreed only if he could translate the following paragraph into English by the end of class,<br>"Rodrick, yo te ayudaré. Yo tengo mi propio servicio de tutoría además, usted es muy lindo. Llame a mi celda a las cinco y cinco-cinco-uno-ocho-cuatro-seis-tres-nueve-siete. Nos vemos a las siete en punto? Incluso me quedo para la cena, si lo desea. (;"  
>Once the hour had past most of the students left but Rodrick was still staring at the note. He looked up at me and smirked and came up to me. "Si, Senor Rodrick?" I asked.<br>He Dropped a peice of paper on my desk saying,  
>"Rodrick, I will help you. I have my own tutoring service plus, you are pretty cute. Call my cell at five-five-five-one-eight-four-six-three-nine-seven. See you around seven o' clock? I'll even stay for dinner, if you want. (;"<br>"Nicely done, Rodrick. Im impressed." I said, being completly honest. He came closer to me backing me against the white bored.  
>"Usted tiene un buen culo." He said in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.<br>"Mr. Heffley! Did you just tell me I had a nice ass?" I Scremed. He backed off and smiled.  
>"See you around seven, Teacher..?" He said in an innocent voice with a smirk while leaving the room.<br>Wait...Since when was his spanish so fucking good? Dammit. I Just got played by one of my students..


	3. Chapter 3: The Heffley Household

**A/N: Okay so, many people did add me to their faves but, only 2 people reviewed! :O Come ON Y'all. The more you review the more I write...So.. REVIEW! ._. It really isnt all that hard..**

_Leah P.O.V  
><em>I had gotton the directions to the Heffleys house. I drove my yellow Porshe Turbo 9/11 into the gravel driveway. I saw what I assumed (And Hoped) was a bands name on a white van. I all of a sudden became very aware that my car seemed to be a little pricey. But, im the only girl out of 3 kids. I was Daddys Princess. I mean, I didnt ask for the Porshe, it was just in the driveway one random Wednesday afternoon and it was for her. My two younger brothers though, were pretty jealous. My mom actually pays me in "Mom Bucks" to drive them aroun

I saw a light brown haired woman in the frontyard with a red headed toddler. I love kids. There so cute! I step out grabbing my Louis Vitton bag and I grab my Orange Juice. The woman greeted me as I walked up the sidewalk.  
>"Hola! Mi Llamo Mrs. Heffley. " She said. I introduced myself back.<br>"Mrs. Heffley, I didnt know you spoke Spanish!" I said.  
>"Oh No. Thats All I Know. But, Once Rodrick Gets Fluent, I Plan On Learning It To"<br>"Thats So Wonderful. I Love Seeing Parents Getting Involved With The Students Classes"  
>She smiled and lead me inside. I closed the door behind me and then I felt my Unopened Orange Juice bottle slip out of my grasp.<br>I looked down to see the toddler looking at it and then shaking it watching the bubbles spin around the somewhat square container.  
>I stood there in the living room awkwardly because, having not been there ever before, I had no idea where i was supposed to go to find Rodrick.<br>"Oh Hunny, His room is straight up the stairs and his door has a big sign that says "Loaded Diper" " his mother told me,  
>" Loaded Diper...? " i asked.<br>"Dont ask"  
>I followed her instructions and I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. So, I slowly twisted the knob and opened the door to a...very disterbing sight.<br>I saw Rodrick. In his boxers. Singing 'Staying Alive'.  
>He swisted his feet and picked up his brush and sung in to it,<br>"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Stayin' ...Damn. I love that song."  
>I couldnt withstand it any longer. I burst into a fit of laughter.<br>"Holy Shit! When the fuck did you get here?"! He said.  
>"Oh uhm...Like, 1 Verse Ago?" i mocked.<br>"Shut it." He said, just staring at me. 

_Rodrick P.O.V.  
><em>She had just caught me sining into a hairbrush. How much more embarassing could this get?  
>"Uhm..Rodrick.. Could you put on a shirt... Or some pants..?" Leah asked me.<br>I smirked.  
>"Nahh. I think i'll stay like this. I feel more..comfortable." She blushed.<br>This was totally going to make a good conversation with the guys. Wooing my teacher. Hot.  
>I stared at her. She had changed from her previous outfit to something more...erotic?<br>She had Daisy Dukes on but with neon pink leggings underneath and she was wearing a green cutoff shirt that stopped right above her bellybutton. Showing off her red bellybutton jewl peircing. She also had rainbow colered suspenders and she was wearing red converes. She also had some fake nerd glasses. And her long blonde waistlength hair was in a mermaids tail braid. Her look went from casual to something from 1980s. but, personally, I LOVED this look. Mostly because her stomach was in plain view and I could actually see her thong sticking out of the shorts. They were Zebra with neon pink. She noticed me staring at her and she squirmed.  
>"Rodrick...Hey Rodrick.." She said.<br>"Huh? Hmm. Oh Yeah."  
>"We better start. First what dont you get about Spanish?" She asked.<br>"Uhh...Everything? Like, why do I have to 'congergate a word based on who the sentence is about?"  
>"OhMy. We have alotta work to do. Lets start."She said sitting on my bed.<br>Just then, An idea came to mind. I took a seat beside her and took the book from her hands.  
>"Or...we could have some fun.." I suggested picking up the thong strap and snapping it. She blushed and I gently pushed her back and she fell onto the bed. I brought my knee in between her legs and she let out a breathy moan.<br>How could she be turned on already?

_Leah P.O.V  
><em>Holy Shit. Is this happening? Like legit? I said as he snapped my thong strap. He lightly pushed me back onto the brought his knee in between my legs and a noise escaped my lips. WhatTheFuck. Was That Me? Why am I so turned on right now?  
>Hes my student!<br>Thats it.  
>He Is My God Damn Student.<br>Just that fact added to the sexyness of it all.  
>They were technically Student&amp;Teacher and anything more than studing and teaching and tutoring could lead to dangerous concecoinces.<br>We Both Thought That Was Just Purley Erotic. 


End file.
